


Forever Like That

by alg1998



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of the gang, some fluffy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alg1998/pseuds/alg1998
Summary: "After all those trials after all those battles here we are. In my study with the cool evening air surrounding us and a fire going to keep the room warm. We were lounging in a quiet corner of my study, with shelves of scrolls and books taking up the middle of the room with a desk near the door. I sat up to my full height with my legs crossed. His head resting on my right thigh while he was on the side."The title is after the songForever Like That by Ben Rector
Relationships: Atem/Mahaado | Mahad
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Forever Like That

Tonight, it was like many others in the 3000 years I have waited, I was simply going over some spells that I've already read a thousand times but he was here and that made all the difference. 3000 years that's how long it's been. I remember that night before I died and became his eternal service, I remember the look on his face when I told him my plan. I didn't think I was going to come back alive, I remember those amethyst eyes looking at me with that hint the sorrow. The next day I traveled to face the thief king and it was that day I became his magician. After all these years, he was finally back. after being trapped in that puzzle and all those years in the Darkness, until he was bonded with Yugi. That's when he began his journey home and where he had great victories and great losses. Mainly the one that will haunt him forever. 

After all those trials after all those battles here we are. In my study with the cool evening air surrounding us and a fire going to keep the room warm. We were lounging in a quiet corner of my study, with shelves of scrolls and books taking up the middle of the room with a desk near the door. I sat up to my full height with my legs crossed. His head resting on my right thigh while he was on the side. His wild tri-color hair pulled back into a bun. My Pharaoh, My Prince, and my childhood friend. He is all those things but most of all he is the man I love. I looked down at him and saw his long dark eyelashes brushing his cheek. His strong and sharp features were relaxed as he dozed next to me. I have always been grateful he found my presence relaxing. 

“Mahaad, I thought you were reading.”, His voice was soft. His eyes remained closed yet I could see his small smirk.

“What makes you think I am not reading?” I set the scroll down on the floor in front of me. We were surrounded by as many cushions as the servants could find. Wanting to make sure the Great Pharaoh was as comfortable as possible. A plush rug beneath us while the cushions surrounded us, mainly him though. 

“You’re thinking about something.”, He rolled onto his back and those beautiful eyes greeted me. 

“I would say that I am always thinking. Is that a crime now?” I moved my hand to rest on his chest as I leaned back against the wall. He chuckles at my question and brought his smaller hand up to hold mine.

“I suppose I could make it a crime. High Priest Mahaad is never allowed to be caught thinking again.” His voice carried his kingly tone with a touch of humor. He let out a laugh as I raised an eyebrow at the jest. “But you know what I meant. Tell me what is on your mind and don’t tell me it’s nothing.”

“I believe you are the one who would say whatever is on your mind is nothing. I was simply thinking about how amazing it is that you are back, My Pharaoh.”, My eyes left his as I went towards the scroll. I felt him sit up. He grabbed my hand and moved to kneel in front of me. Our eyes met again. His face told me all I needed to know. Those violet eyes stern as I had called him Pharaoh once more. A habit that is hard to break. “Atem.”, he smiled as I used his given name. Not some title or the name that was given to him in his time with Yugi. Atem, a simple yet beautiful name. 

Since he has returned he was always adamant about his name being used saying that ‘I have been without my name for too long, I at least want you to use it, Mahaad.’. That was the first night he was back. The day he returned to us was joyous, yet we all had a watchful eye on him, fearful he would break down as he left his close friendships behind and his memories were still rather new to him. Did he even fully understand them yet? Was he truly okay? What could we do to help? All of these were questions in my mind as I watched him greet all his old friends and family. The family he had not remembered for years and was suddenly thrust back into. It was later into the night that he came to my room. Seeking comfort from the loss of his bond with Yugi. 

He was happy to be back he couldn’t help but miss them all. Atem told me stories about the games they would play and the dumb things they got into. He shared these stories with me over wine. All while we were slowly getting closer to one another. Not that we noticed at the time, we both paused as our eyes met. We both had ideas of the feelings we harbored for each other. It’s hard to hide something from someone you have known since you were both children. He then asked if I loved him. Of course, I do. I have always loved him. We shared our first kiss, a simple and gentle kiss that was perfect. His soft lips met mine again. That was when it sank in that Atem was home. 

“You’re doing it again.” He sat on his heels as he gave me a soft smile. His hands held mine and were resting on his legs. Atem was without his cloak and worn his humble shenti. Seeing my Pharaoh so simply dressed was a rare sight for many. However, I was honored with this sight often as it was a sign of his relaxed state.

“What exactly am I doing?”, I asked him as he gave me a knowing look. We both knew what he was talking about. 

“Ha. Ha. You know what I am talking about, seriously what bothering you. Also, move your legs I plan on sitting there.”, I moved my legs to make room for him as he settled himself in between my legs. His legs draped over one of mine. Atem’s head now resting on my shoulder. 

“As you wish, how could I deny the mighty Pharaoh.” I laughed as he shot up to give a half-hearted stern look. I brought my arms to embrace him as Atem moved back. “I wouldn’t say anything is bothering me. I was simply thinking back.” 

“Thinking back on what?”. Atem’s hand gripped my arm as his breath brushed my neck.

“About how happy I was when you came back. How worried I was for you. How much I wanted to hold you but didn’t want to overwhelm you.”, It was worrying when he came back. Atem was thrust back into the world he only just remembered. He was met with a father overwhelmed with joy to see his only child. A father that held him so tightly it looked as though it may have hurt. He may have gained his memories, but he needed time to fully sort through them and understand them. It was hard on him at first. All this pressure to understand it all and the frustration that came with that. Mind you most that pressure was placed on himself. The anxiety of when he couldn’t remember an event fast enough and the times, he missed them. Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan, and even Kaiba. He came back home to friends, yet he also left friends. 

“How did I get so lucky? To have such a remarkable man love me for so long. Truly you are a gift.” His words filled me with warmth as if I was enjoying one of Ra’s rays of sun. Hearing him say these things never got old although he usually preferred to show me his love through affectionate gestures or the more sensual activities. While Atem did have a way with words he preferred action. 

“I believe I am the lucky one, Atem. For I am graced with the pleasure of being with you, a man who could have anyone in the land yet chose a Magician.” 

“Yes, I chose my Magician. What is a Pharaoh without a Magician? I’ll have you know that I would choose no other to be with. For no other understands me as much, no one else can read my silence. You know when I need space and when I need someone to hold me. I chose a loyal man, an intelligent man, a man who has always held my affections.”, Atem’s head lifted from my shoulder as he moved to meet my eyes. His gentle gaze now focused on me. His forehead touched mine. “It’s only a shame it took us so long.”.

“I agree but now we have all the time in the world.” My lips found his, locked in a sweet kiss. Now I turned to bury my nose in his neck. Breathing in the scent of the oils he used to protect his skin from the desert. Atem’s fingers combed through my hair. It was one of those rare moments where he wore very little jewelry. No golden choker graced his neck, nor did any earrings dangle from his ears. He started laughing as my breath tickled his neck. My hand snuck up to lightly graze his sides which caused him to laugh more. Atem was always ticklish there. 

“Mahaad! Stop it!” Atem cried out as he pushed my hands away. A wide smile formed on my face. 

“Why? You are adorable when you laugh.”, I was pushed away by a grinning and slightly blushing Pharaoh.

“Oh, will you stop. That is torture is what it is.” He allowed me to pull him closer and place a kiss on his cheek. Atem snuggled closer to me and let out a happy sigh. “Now this is better.” I let out a joyous laugh and kissed his lips. Seeing him so happy made every second worth waiting. While he has rough spots and sometimes even nightmares. We can now go through it together. Mahaad and Atem, not simply a Priest and a Pharaoh. Merely us. What a blissful afterlife it will be.


End file.
